Daisuke Yamaguchi
| image = | race = Soul | birthday =October 12 | gender =Male | height =156 cm (5'11") | weight =75 kg (166 lbs.) | affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society Yamaguchi Family | previous affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous profession = | division =13th Division | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives =Kohaku Yamaguchi (Son) Asuka Yamaguchi (Daughter) Midori Yamaguchi (Wife) Takumi Yamaguchi (Son) Junko Yamaguchi (Brother) | education =Shin'ō Academy | shikai ='Yami no Natsu' | bankai ='Yami no Naga Natsuyasumi' | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Daisuke Yamaguchi (山口大輔, Yamaguchi Daisuke), is Shinigami of 13th Division in the Gotei 13. He is also the Head of the Yamaguchi Family. Appearance Daisuke looks like a young man with long black hair tied in a pony tail. He is both averagely tall and built with tanish skin and hazel eyes. He would mostly wear his trademark grey, dark grey Kimono than his Shinigami uniform. He also wears wristbands on both arms, but his right band has a pendulum attach to it. He also always has his Zanpakutō strap to his back. Personality He is very kind, laid back and helpful personality. He is also very protective and strong-willed when his family and friends are in trouble. He has a couple of problems; "trying" to remember peoples names and is easily lazy, even though this is more of a front than actual personalities. He can either be respectful or disrespectful depending on the time of day. When he fights, he can be very serious. He doesn't hold back when fighting an enemy or is angry, he would show no mercy (except when it comes to kill). The only times he has hold back is when he spars with his friends and family. He hates when someone mistreats someone else, either he knows them or just hates watching someone getting mistreated. He would intervene and show in his point of view to them on what they're doing. History Plot Powers and Abilities : Daisuke is a skilled swordsman, even though he would mostly be in unarmed combat. He has shown to be very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents with released Zanpakutō while his remains sealed. *'Ryōdan': Daisuke would sometimes use this if he is highly angered. He grips with both hands on to his sword and slashes in a vertical position with tremendous force that can split his foes open. : Daisuke possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami's sweat in exhaustion. Before he graduated from the academy, his spiritual energy was already comparable to a captain. : He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, that he is able to easily overtake captain-level Shunpo users and arriving first without even being noticed with little effort. He could also create many after-image clones within seconds. Immense Durability: Daiuske has shown immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of attacks from many foes and wouldn't flinching. He as been put through many extremes that would destroy anything and anyone to an extant. Immense Endurance: Despite his physical appearance, Daiuske is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: He has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Daisuke has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat laid back attitude, Daisuke has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, he appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Zanpakutō Yami no Natsu (闇の夏, Summer of Darkness): Yami no Natsu sealed form resembles a typical katana. It has a cross-shape bronze tsuba and a black handle and sheath. * : Yami no Natsu's Shikai command is "Transcend" (超越, Chōetsu). In Shikai, Yami transforms into a long Miao Dai sword with a white handle. : Shikai Special Ability: Even though it looks like a melee weapon, it is capable of performing a variety of different-colored energy techniques. :* Akairo-bi-zō (赤色日増, Red Rose Sun): This technique fires particularly strong concussive and destructive blood red-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires usually when he swing or points his sword. :* Kuroame Satsuei (黒雨撮影 Blade Black Rain): This technique is when Daisuke focuses a small portion of his spiritual energy throughout his body and either shoots rapid fire black-colored bullets of energy out of his hand or Zanpakutō, or creating a black-colored energy sword. :* Seisen Shūchū Hōka (聖戦交差, Holy War Crossfire): This technique focuses his spiritual energy into his Zanpakutō. Then while striking his foes with accurate slashes, releases the energy creating bright blue-colored cross shape energy where his foes use to stand. :* Jigokumaru (地獄丸, Hell's Circle): This technique fires particularly strong concussive and destructive white-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires usually when he points his sword. * : Yami no Naga Natsuyasumi (大闇の長夏休 Long summer vacation of darkness): In Bankai, Yami no Natsu takes a smaller and unknown type of sword that is flowing endless amount of vast spiritual power. : Bankai Special Ability: Daiyami no Naga Natsuyasumi, is much like his Shikai Form, but has additional features. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' His already immense spiritual energy increases grandly thanks to his Bankai's possessing endless vast spiritual energy stored in the sword. His ability to sense reiatsu has increased to extraordinary levels. :*'Kyūkyoku no Jigokumaru' (究極の地獄丸, The Ultimate Hell Circle): It's a more powerful variant to Jigoku no Maru. His Zanpakutō infuses with his entire right arm and takes the shape of a gauntlet. When Daisuke gains this, he emits white with black outline reiatsu, , most of which is focused around his right arm. When his Zanpakutō is in this form, he can use a new move that he learned. :**'Kumon' (九門, Nine Gates): Daisuke generates a gaint arm of white spiritual energy parallel to his arm and punches the target. Doing so causes a massive bright orange-red spiritual energy to erupt where the target is, brightening the sky, and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. Relationships Behind the Scenes Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Hakudo Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Character